Un día especial
by Minamo
Summary: One-shot . Feliz Cumpleaños Yoh! Un Fic dedicado al 12 de Mayo.


**Un día especial**

**12 de Mayo**

**-**

**S**u confortable sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido del despertador, programado a las siete de la mañana. Se despertó y talló sus ojos con pereza.

Como todos los días, tenía que levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno, incluso hoy, cuando el calendario marcaba una fecha especial, su cumpleaños. Se miró al espejo y sonrió. Cumplir dieciocho años lo hacia sentirse un poco raro, no sabía el porque, simplemente se sentía raro.

Bajaba las escaleras mientras bostezaba, la pereza invadía su cuerpo y su mente por completo, tenía mucha flojera pero sabía que tenía que hacer el desayuno antes de que ella despertara y lo regañara. Antes de entrar a la cocina, sintió una sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo, y su olfato detecto un olor exquisito en el aire, olía como a panqueques. De nuevo sonrió, "_Talvez es Manta o Ryu quien hace el desayuno"_ y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y el hambre dominando su estomago, corrió hasta a la cocina con ganas de devorar todo a su alcance.

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado, no era ni Manta ni Ryu quien hacía el desayuno, no señor, era otra persona, la que menos se esperaba, su prometida. Y se quedo ahí parado, bajo el lumbral de la puerta, mirándola detenidamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta, tallándose los ojos para así poder darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando. Luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño al sentir la ligera hinchazón en los ojos que se había provocado él mismo.

_- Anna… - _

Susurró.

_- ¿Qué? – _

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró detenidamente. Parecía una estatua, no respondía, solo estaba ahí parado esperando que una mosca le entrara por la boca.

- _¿Qué? – _preguntó de nuevo.

_- No… nada… – _

Respondió. Tenía derecho de estar en shock, no era la primera vez que ella cocinaba (escasas la veces), pero si era un sorpresa que se levantara _temprano _para prepara el desayuno. Además, se veía bastante linda con ese delantal rojo y su cabello amarrado en una cola alta, como para no pensar que esto era un maravilloso sueño.

_- ¿Te quedaras ahí paradote, o vendrás a desayunar? _–

Ya se encontraba sentada, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Asakura sacudió su cabeza así saliéndose del shock y se sentó frente de ella.

- _Huele delicioso – _

Ella lo miró a los ojos – _Aja… -_

_- ¡Y sabe delicioso! –_

Las mejillas del moreno se tornaron ligeramente rojas al haber probado la comida que había sido preparada por la rubia, tenía que admitirlo, sabía mejor que la comida de Ryu. Y no entendía el porque tenía que obligar a otros a cocinar y hacerles repetir la comida veinte veces si no le gustaba, cuando ella podía prepararla, bueno, si entendía el porque, la pereza domina en esta pensión.

_- Me alegra que te aya gustado – _

Dijo con la misma seriedad de siempre, excepto por el ligero color carmesí que se notaba en sus pálidas mejillas. Por un momento se sintió como Tamao, al sonrojarse por un cumplido de Yoh. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

_- Y… ¿porqué el cambio? – _

La miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada.

_- ¿Ah? –_

_- ¿Porqué el desayuno?... además a ti no te gusta levantarte temprano – _

_- ¿Cómo que porque? – _Alzó una ceja_ – Es tu cumpleaños, baka –_

_- Lo se, pero es raro en ti –_

_- ¿Raro en mi? - _

_- Sip –_

Contestó sin preocupación mientras se metía otro bocado.

_- ¿Por qué? –_

_- Tú no eres de hacer este tipo de cosas –_

_- ¿Que tipo de cosas? –_

Comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

_- Ser amable… - _rió ligeramente.

Y de paciencia ya no quedaba nada. La rubia se puso de pie y aporreó la mesa con sus manos, haciendo que se movieran los platos y vasos, y gritó unas palabras que no pidieron permiso para salir:

_- ¡¿Es que una no puede consentir a su prometido! – _

Al escucharse ella misma, se quedo quieta, con los ojos bien abiertos y ahora con un rojo muy notable invadiendo su rostro. No podía creer que lo aya gritado y que ahora podía sentir el calor invadiéndola, ahora si se sentía tipo Tamao. Desvió el rostro, tomó la jarra llena de jugo de naranja y la puso frente a Yoh.

_- ¡Toma tu jugo! –_

Le dijo para distraerlo, pero fue en vano. El se le había quedado viendo con la boca bien abierta e igual de sonrojado que ella. Tampoco podía creer lo que escuchaba y lo que su mirada presenciaba, una Anna casi echa un tomate.

- _Iré a ducharme_ –

No tuvo otra escucha para irse, se sentía incomoda en el silencio y la invasión de rojo que dominaba la cocina. Y como alma que lleva el diablo, salió volada de ahí.

Y una mosca ya se había vuelto huésped en la boca de Asakura.

&&&&

El silencio y las desviadas de vista, domino toda la mañana. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a darse la cara, talvez por que con tan solo mirarse los pies, se ponían igual que un tomate. En verdad actuaban como unos tontos, eran prometidos no tenía porque apenarse.

_- Iré a entrenar… -_

Se colocó sus pesas y sus audífonos dispuesto a correr durante dos horas.

_- Si quieres no vayas –_

_- Esta bien – _

No podía negarlo, este día se sentía bien.

Un par de horas mas tarde, la pensión había sido invadida por todos los amigos de Yoh. Todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero no tan grande como la del festejado. Se sentía tan bien estar rodeado de amigos.

_- Espero que te hayan gustado tus regalos -_ dijo Horo

Discos, playeras, posters, todo de Bob. Como no le iban a gustar sus regalos, sabían perfectamente cual era el vicio de Yoh, Bob.

Y un gran pastel de triple chocolate no hizo esperar. Todos alrededor de la mesa, cantando y felicitando a gritos, mientras enterraban el rostro del cumpleañero en el pastel. La sala se lleno de carcajadas, Yoh se lamía la cara y reía de igual forma que los demás. Todos, menos ella, siempre tan seria y apartada de los otros.

Él la miró por un momento y pudo ver su mirada reprobatoria, y sin penarlo dos veces se dirigió a la cocina a limpiarse. La rubia se puso de pie, y lo siguió.

Tomó un poco de papel y comenzó a quitarse el exceso de chocolate.

- _Sabe rico – _rió.

_- Mira como quedaste, hasta tu ropa se mancho – _

Le quitó el papel de las manos y comenzó a limpiarlo, mientras sostenía con su mano izquierda la barbilla del chico para que no se moviera.

_- No me vas a regañar, ¿verdad Annita? – _

_- No, hoy no. Mañana si –_

_- Bien – _

Yoh se estremecía al contacto de la rubia, la forma tan delicada como lo limpiaba, lo hacía sonrojarse. Estaba tan cerca, podía sentir sus respirar, unas enormes ganas de besarla se apoderaron de él, y estaba apunto de hacerlo, pero ella se separó.

- _Se me había olvidado –_

Anna salió de la cocina y unos segundos después regreso con un paquete en las manos. Era una caja mediana, la envoltura era anaranjada y tenía un pequeño moño blanco sobre ella.

_- ¿Para mi? -_

_- Para quien más… - _

_- Gracias –_

Tomó el regalo y lo abrió con cuidado. Sonrió enormemente al ver que eran unos audífonos, muy parecidos a los de él, solo que mucho más actualizados.

_- Se que los tuyos ya no funcionan tan bien como antes, así que decidí reglarte estos –_

_- ¡Gracias! – _

Gritó entusiasmado y abrazó a la rubia por la cintura. Los dos se quedaron quietos, había sido una reacción inesperada por parte del shaman. Se había entusiasmado tanto, no solo por sus nuevos audífonos, si no porque se lo había regalado su prometida y porque se había acordado de él.

Los dos estaban tan rojos como en la mañana.

_- Oh… lo siento –_

Se disculpo el castaño. Estaba dispuesto a romper el maravilloso abrazó, pero ella no lo dejo.

_- No te disculpes… - _susurró – _Feliz cumpleaños, Yoh –_

Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Fue un abrazó que duro unos segundos, pero parecía una eternidad entre ellos. Los abrazos en ese lugar no eran muy frecuentes que digamos, por eso un sentimiento raro pero placentero los invadía, y les costo separarse.

_- Yoh, yo… - _

No pudo continuar.

En ese momento, Asakura se lleno de agallas y la beso.

Las morenas manos tomaron presa el rostro de la rubia, mientras ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos y sentía que su corazón se iba salir de su pecho. Pero luego reaccionó y se dio de cuenta de que lo que anhelaba se estaba haciendo realidad, y sin pensarlo dos beso lo abrazó del cuello, y las manos de Asakura la abrazaron de la cintura.

Fue un beso corto pero dulce, tan empalagoso y delicioso como un pastel rebosando de chocolate.

El beso, ese momento digno para recordar, fue roto.

Se miraron sin dejar de abrazarse, y sonrieron.

_- Es el mejor regalo que e recibido – _

_- Me hubieras dicho que querías esto, así no gastaba dinero –_

Un ruido proveniente de la sala los saco de su momento _especial, _salieron de la cocina para averiguar que sucedía.

Al llegar ahí, Anna frunció el ceño hasta más no poder, un aura roja la invadía al ver su sala llena de comida por todas partes y los invitados eran los más sucios. Había habido una guerra de comida, iniciada por Horo y Ryu.

_- ¡¡¿Qué demonios! –_

El grito los saco de guerrilla.

Se detuvieron en seco y lo único que invadía sus mentes ahora, era la imagen de Anna masacrándolos.

_- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – _lloraba Horo

El shaman del norte fijo su vista en algo muy raro para él, las manos de Asakura y Kyouyama estaban unidas. Y los dos tenía un poco de chocolate en la cara.

_- Uuuhy… lamentamos haber interrumpido lo que hacían en lo oscurito… je je –_

_- ¿Ah? – _

Todo los voltearon a ver y se quedaron con la boca bien abierta. Era algo que no se veía todos, menos en eso dos. La pareja estaba muy avergonzada, y Anna como signo de molestia, golpeo a Horo.

- _Bakas - _

Susurro la rubia

_- Esto si que es un gran sorpresa – _susurro Manta para Ren

_- Si… quien sabe que estaban haciendo – _dijo el chino.

_- Si… ooohh –_ contestaron los demás.

- _¡Cállense, bakas! –_

Gritó la rubia

_- Vamonos, Yoh –_

_- oki –_

Los dos se perdieron de vista en el pasillo, mientras los demás pensaban que Yoh iba a tener un gran regalo.

**Fin**

**Nota:** Wua el final estuvo de asco, comencé bien y termine mal xD Bueno, un poco atrasado el fic del cumpleaños, pero ni modos jo, jo, jo.

**Felicidades a los Asakura, que cumplieron 20 años xDDD**, aquí en el fic puse 18 no mas porque si je, je.


End file.
